24 Minutes, 3 Clues, 1 Blue Dog
by Agent0042
Summary: It's the craziest attempt to save the nation yet when CTU agent Jack Bauer enters the Blue's Clues house. He's really going to need your help! Now updated and completed! Find out how it all ends!
1. Minute One

**Right now, terrorists are plotting to destroy the United States. My friends and family are in danger and the very people I work with may be in on the conspiracy. I have just 24 minutes to save the nation. I think... I'm really going to need your help.**

(_Mailbox briefly appears with a flag showing the title, "24 Minutes, 3 Clues, 1 Blue Dog." A pulsing clock can be heard as the screen fades to black, then displays 0:00, 0:01: 0:02." A man, Kiefer Sutherland, as Jack Bauer, is standing just outside the door of the Blue's Clues house, and speaking, in a quiet, gravelly, velvety voice._)

**Jack**: Hello. I'm so glad you're here. Come on in, but very quietly. (_We come on inside._) Today, we're solving international terrorism. I was just talking with Blue about it. She was just here a minute ago --- have you seen her? Where is she?

**Kid**: There she is!

**Jack**: Oh yeah. So Blue, have any ideas?

**Blue**: (_barks loudly and happily_)

**Jack**: Not so loud. I think this house may be wired. You there --- you see any wires?

**Kid**: No, all clear.

**Jack**: So Blue, you got any ideas.

**Blue**: (_barks "We are gonna play Blue's Clues!" and stamps a pawprint on the screen_)

0:58, 0:59, 1:00...


	2. Minute Two

1:01, 1:02, 1:03...

**Jack**: Oh! Oh, I get it! We're going to play Blue's Clues to figure out how to save the nation. (_sings_) We are gonna play Blue's Clues, 'cause it's our only hope! Right! Well, let's see. I wonder how I can deactivate this pawprint. I know! (_snaps fingers and it explodes like a bomb_) All right! You know what we need to play Blue's Clues, right? Our Handy Dandy, Super-Secret...

**Kid**: Notebook!

**Jack**: Notebook, right! (_He heads over to Side Table Drawer._)

**Side Table Drawer**: Hi there, Jack! Say, did you know...

**Jack**: No time, the fate of the nation is at stake! _**Who are you working for?!**_

1:58, 1:59, 2:00...


	3. Minute Three

2:01, 2:02, 2:03...

**Jack**: Oh, sorry Side Table Drawer. It's just that I get a bit worked up sometimes. You know, fate of the nation, friends and family, and all.

**Side Table Drawer**: Sure, Jack, I understand. Here's your Notebook!

**Jack**: Thanks, Side Table Drawer! Right! So to play Blue's Clues, we gotta find three pawprints --- 1, 2, 3, and those are our clues? Got it, kids? Good! Time's a wasting. Say, you see which way Blue went?

**Kid**: (_points to the right_) That way!

**Jack**: Right is right! And don't you forget it! Let's go! We are looking for Blue's Clues / We are looking for Blue's Clues / We are looking for Blue's Clues / I wonder where they are?

**Kid**: A clue, a clue!

**Jack**: What's that?! You say there's an enemy agent on our tail and you think you know who?

**Kid**: No, it's a clue!

**Jack**: Are you sure? Looks suspect to me.

**Kid**: Really, it's a clue!

**Jack**: Okay, so our first clue is...

2:58, 2:59, 3:00...


	4. Minute Four

3:01, 3:02, 3:03...

**Jack**: ... an eagle. I'd better write this down in my Handy-Dandy, Super-Secret Notebook. So let's see, here's the head, some wings and feathers, I'll just do that there... and there, an eagle! All right, we're trying to save the nation and our first clue is an eagle. I wonder how would could save the nation with an eagle? Hmm, you don't think... well, maybe, but I think we're going to need two more clues to figure this out! Say, what's that sound? I think it's coming from the kitchen! Let's head over, but very quietly...

(_voices can be heard coming from the kitchen_)

**Mr. Salt**: No no, not yet. We don't wanna say anything jus' yet. Eez a... oh, hello, Jack!

**Jack**: What?! What was it you were saying?!

**Mr. Salt**: Um, er... shh! You'll wake Cinnamon. It's his naptime.

**Jack**: Oh, sorry, Mr. Salt. You're right. So what have you got here?

**Mr. Salt**: Zis? Well, zis is, oh, but Mrs. Pepper, why don't you tell him?

**Mrs. Pepper**: Well, this is...

3:58, 3:59, 4:00...


	5. Minute Five

4:01, 4:02, 4:03...

**Mrs. Pepper**: ... a blender.

**Jack**: A blender?

**Mrs. Pepper**: Yes, a blender.

**Jack**: (_has a suspicious look in his eye_) I see. And the blender is for...?

**Mr. Salt**: Why, for blending, of course.

**Jack**: I don't have time for this...

**Mr. Salt**: We make a fruit smoothie. A healthy snack. Here, I'll show you...

**Jack**: (_looks like he has a different use in mind for that blender_) Well, all right. I suppose it might help me to keep up my energy and... (_rumbling noise_) What was that?!

**Mr. Salt**: It sounded like it came from the backyard. (_Jack bolts for the backyard._) But what about ze smoothie?!

4:58, 4:59, 5:00...


	6. Minute Six

5:01, 5:02, 5:03...

(_Jack is now out in the backyard. As he searches around, he comes up on Periwinkle._)

**Periwinkle**: Peri hocus, peri pocus!

**Jack**: Oh no...

**Periwinkle**: I'm doing magic, Jack! Pick a num...

**Jack**: 24.

**Periwinkle**: Okay, now I will close my eyes. Now when I reach the number 24 (_He closes them and starts counting. As he does, Jack slowly backs away and continues towards the source of the rumbling noise._ 8, 9, 10 (_The sound of the counting stops as the rumbling drowns it out._)

**Shovel**: (_who is playing with a noisy toy helicopter_) Oh, hello Jack!

**Jack**: Is that... a helicopter?

**Shovel**: It is! Do you like it? But it can be anything I want it to be!

**Jack**: Realllly? I thought that was classified technology. _How did you get that?!_

5:58, 5:59, 6:00...


	7. Minute Seven

6:01, 6:02, 6:03...

**Shovel**: No, I just mean that if I use my imagination, it can be whatever I want!

**Jack**: Oh, I see...

**Pail**: Yeah, you should try it, Jack! It's really fun!

**Jack**: I don't know if using imagination is really the best idea...

**Shovel**: Come on, try it, Jack!

**Jack**: Oh, all right. (_Jack tries using his imagination, but can only seem to think up the many bad things he's gone through during the many seasons of 24 --- losing his wife, being betrayed by his former lover, nearly dying in a nuclear explosion, losing several of his best colleagues, being tortured for months by the Chinese..._) Stop! Stop! It's all too much!

**Pail**: Whoa, okay, Jack, easy!

**Jack**: Say, you! You know how to use your imagination, right?

**Kid**: Yeah.

**Jack**: Well, can you imagine an easier life for me? ... Didn't think so. So what about that helicopter, Shovel?

**Shovel**: Oh, it's... just a toy.

6:58, 6:59, 7:00...


	8. Minute Eight

7:01, 7:02, 7:03...

**Jack**: I'm heading back inside. I'm getting a bad feeling... (Jack heads back inside, through the front door. He sees nothing, however, to verify his bad feeling. Just then...)

**Periwinkle**: Oh, there you are, Jack!

**Jack**: (_muttering_) Why didn't I just stay outside?

**Periwinkle**: Jack, I didn't get to finish my trick!

**Jack**: Yeah, uh, sorry Periwinkle. There was this rumbling noise and...

**Periwinkle**: Oh, that's all right, Jack! We'll have to start over, though. Pick a number!

**Jack**: 2,400.

**Periwinkle**: (_closes eyes_) Oh, um, okay... 2,400, uh uh...

(_Jack walks away while Periwinkle continues to count, or tries to, anyway. Just then, he hears a sound coming from the bathroom..._)

Slippery Soap: Whoaaa!

(_But at the same time, he also hears..._)

Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime!!!!

7:58, 7:59, 8:00...


	9. Minute Nine

8:01, 8:02, 8:03...

**Jack**: I'd better check the mail, could be something important...

(_So Jack decides to ignore Slippery Soap for the time being and goes to check the mail_.)

**Jack**: Here's the mail / It never... oh, never mind. Come on, what's the mail?

**Blue**: (barks "Mailllllllll!")

**Jack**: Yes, thank you, Blue. Come on, hurry up...

**Mailbox**: Mail's here, mail's here! Hey, Jack! Herrrrrrre's your letter.

**Jack**: Thanks, Mailbox. Oh. It's a letter from CTU! Let's see, top-secret, for Jack Bauer only... hey, sorry kid, could you turn around for a minute? Yeah, there you go. Sorry, this'll take me just a bit...

(_Jack turns around to read the letter, leaving us in the lurch. As he does, the time counts down_...)

8:58, 8:59, 9:00...


	10. Minute Ten

9:01, 9:02, 9:03...

**Jack**: Oh, uh, hey. That was a letter from CTU. Top-secret. Right, I think I'll go check on Slippery.

(_So Jack heads over to the bathroom._)

**Slippery Soap**: Whoaaaa! Hi, Jack!

**Jack**: Hello, Slippery. I thought I heard you earlier...

**Slippery**: Oh, yes. I've been doing some counting.

**Jack**: Counting? To 24? Because that's my favorite number, though I don't know why.

**Slippery**: Well, no...

**Jack**: Listen Slippery, there's something I have to tell you...

**Slippery**: Oh, um...

**Jack**: Right, okay (_bends down and whispers something in Slippery's ear_)

**Slippery**: Oh, right, uh huh...

**Jack**: (_whisper whisper whisper_)

**Slippery**: Oh! (_He runs off, looking as if Jack has just shared some very important information with him._)

9:58, 9:59, 10:00...


	11. Minute Eleven

10:01, 10:02, 10:03...

**Jack**: (_looks around suspiciously and whispers_) Hey, you.

**Kid**: Yes?

**Jack**: Seen any clues lately?

**Kid**: No.

**Jack**: Right. Well, okay, listen. I'm not really supposed to tell this to anybody, but I don't know who else to trust. That wasn't really Slippery. That's a field agent for the place where I work, CTU Los Angeles. That letter... it contained a top-secret message regarding current terrorist activities. It's... not good. So we really need to find and solve these clues.

10:58, 10:59, 11:00...


	12. Minute Twelve

11:01, 11:02, 11:03...

**Jack**: Okay. So, let's go searching for clues... again. (_Jack leaves the bathroom and heads in the general area of the bedroom._) We are still searching for Blue's Clues / We are still searching for Blue's Clues / We are still searching for Blue's Clues... I wonder where they are...

**Kid**: A clue, a clue!

**Jack**: What's that? You said that you have some secret information... from who?

**Kid**: No, it's a clue!

**Jack**: Oh, you see a clue! And it's on this... circle. All right. Our first clue was... an eagle, and our second clue is... a circle. So I wonder what we could to solve international terrorism that involves both an eagle and a circle? Well, maybe. But I think we're going to need that last clue to figure this one out. Let's keep looking.

11:58, 11:59, 12:00...


	13. Minute Thirteen

12:01, 12:02, 12:03...

(_As Jack's time in the Blue's Clues house continues, he seems to be becoming increasingly unstable and impatient. He is now ambling about the house, desperate to find that last clue._)

**Jack**: It could be here, well maybe it's there. Kid, you'll always tell me if you see any, right?

**Kid**: Yes, Jack.

**Jack**: Right! Oh, I know! No...

**Periwinkle**: Hey, Jack!

**Jack**: How, the... no, not right now, Periwinkle...

**Periwinkle**: But...

**Jack**: Nooo! (_Periwinkle runs off in evident alarm_.)

**Blue**: (_barks "Blue Skidoo" song_)

**Jack**: Hey, what was that?! Hey, did you just hear that?

**Kid**: Yes!

**Jack**: Oh wait, I see, it's a picture of the offices of CTU. Hey, hey, sounds like Blue just skidooed... into the offices of CTU! Blue skidoo, we can too!

12:58, 12:59, 13:00...


	14. Minute Fourteen

13:00, 13:01, 13:02...

**Jack**: This is amazing! This is where I work! We're in the offices of CTU!

**Blue**: (_barks "at the offices of CTU!_")

(_suddenly an alarm sounds_)

**Loudspeaker**: Alert! This is a code one lockdown! CTU is now under lockdown!

**Jack**: Sounds like CTU's in trouble. Blue, you're with me. Let's go!

**Blue** (_barks inquisitively_)

**Jack**: Right! Go where. Let's go, right...

(_So Jack and Blue head in the general direction of right. Suddenly, they run into... Tony Almeida_...)

13:58, 13:59, 14:00...


	15. Minute Fifteen

14:01, 14:02, 14:03...

[bTony[/b: Jack! What's going on? And... [iwho's that?![/i

[bJack[/b: ([iin his most convincing velvet[/i) Don't worry. She's a friend. And, I don't know. I just got here.

[bTony[/b: Some weird message came up on the computer and then the system went down and suddenly we were under lockdown. I was tracking somebody here and then they disappeared.

[bJack[/b: Maybe I can help you hunt him down as we hunt for clues.

[bTony[/b: Clues.

[bJack[/b: Yeah, clues. ([isees blank look[/i) Never mind, don't ask. Just sing. We are searching for Blue's Clues and a mysterious person... wait, say, this guy, we know anything about him?

[bTony[/b: Her. She's tall, dark and suspicious.

14:58, 14:59, 15:00...


	16. Minute Sixteen

15:01, 15:02, 15:03...

**Jack**: Tall, dark and suspicious, that's very helpful... (_mutters_)

**Blue**: (_barks excitedly_)

**Jack**: What's that, Blue?

**Blue**: (_repeats previous barking_)

**Jack**: No, I just don't understand.

**Blue**: (_barks in consternation and gallops off, trying to indicate Jack and Tony should follow_)

**Jack**: Um, follow that dog!

(_And so the pursuit begins. Jack and Tony are both hopeful of finding this mystery woman, though they have little to go on. And there's still that third clue to be found. What will happen? How will this all be resolved in eight minutes?_)

15:58, 15:59, 16:00...


	17. Minute Seventeen

16:01, 16:02, 16:03...

(_The pursuit continues, when suddenly..._)

**Jack**: Whoa! Umph! What the?!

**Tony**: Sorry, Jack, it's over. Now surrender your gun, hand it to me nice and slow...

**Jack**: What?! Youuuuu!

**Tony**: Yes, me. Now, just do as I say and nobody else has to get hurt!

**Blue**: (_barking in Tony's ear_) Bow wow wow barf arf yeowwww!!!

**Periwinkle**: Jack, now's your chance!

**Jack**: Periwinkle!? (Who woulda thunk he'd...) (_Jack gets the jump on Tony..._) Now, tell me what you know about the tall, dark suspicious woman, if there even is one! Who are you working for?!

16:58, 16:59, 17:00...


	18. Minute Eighteen

17:00, 17:01, 17:02...

**Tony**: Jack, I shall never tell you who am I working for! Tony skidoo, you can't too! (_Tony Almeida skidoos away into parts unknown._)

**Periwinkle**: That's all right! I obtained this from him! Peri-pocus! (_Periwinkle gives a flourish and produces a flash drive._)

**Jack**: Periwinkle, that's amazing! Let's get back to the _Blue's Clues_ house and get this data. But quietly... (_The group returns to the house. Once there, Jack inserts the flash drive into the computer. A mysterious symbol appears._)

**Tony**: (_voiceover_) You never really believed I'd betray you, did you Jack?! (_He giggles._) I was just working with Blue to help you find your next clue. The mysterious symbol you see now shall point you in the right direction. But be warned, you must the next clue within no more than three minutes...

**Jack**: (_examines the mysterious symbol, which seems to resemble..._) A shaker!

17:58, 17:59, 18:00...


	19. Minute Nineteen

18:01, 18:02, 18:03...

**Jack**: Ze, I mean the clue must be with Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper! Let's go! No time for the stealth approach now! We are hustling for Blue's Clues / We are hustling for Blue's Clues / We are hustling for Blue's Clues / Because time is running out fast!

18:58, 18:59, 19:00...


	20. Minute Twenty

19:01, 19:02, 19:03...

**Jack**: We are still headed for the kitchen / We are still headed for the kitchen / We are still headed for the kitchen / Because **Agent0042** hasn't seen fit for us to reach there yet. ... ... ... All right, we made it! We are here in the kitchen! Anddddd... I don't see Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper. Time is running out. Wait a second... they must be hiding! Oh! Mr. Salt! Mrs. Pepper!

**Mr. Salt**: (_whispering_) Shh! Een order to receive ze clue, you must be very quiet and you must find us. We are hiding someplace very cold... so pleeze, find us queeck!

**Jack**: Someplace cold, someplace cold, come on, someplace cold...

**Kid**: The refrigerator! Or the freezer! Come on, Jack, you're smarter than this!!!

**Jack**: Oh yeah. (_runs over the refrigerator_) And here they are!

**Mr. Salt**: Brr! And here's your third and final clue! (_hands it to him_)

19:58, 19:59, 20:00...


	21. Minute TwentyOne

20:01, 20:02, 20:03...

Kid: A clue! A clue!

Jack: Yeah, well, I did get that one. It's right here. Okay, a clue... and it's on this... picture of a house that's been painted white! So let's get this clue down in the Handy Dandy, Trusty Rusty, Top-Secret Notebook! I'll draw a triangle here, a rectangle here, some windows, color over this with my white crayon and, there, a house!

20:58, 20:59, 21:00...


	22. Minute TwentyTwo

21:01, 21:02, 21:03...

**Jack**: We have all three clues! It's time to stealthily make our way to the Thinking Chair! Come on, let's go, but be very quiet. We don't want the enemy to intercept this information. ... ... So, now that we're in our Thinking Chair, let's think. Our first clue is an eagle, the second clue a circle and this third clue a picture of a house, painted white. So, what we can we do to save the nation that involves an eagle, a circle and a house that's painted white? Well, wait a second... a house that's painted white, that could be the White House! And the eagle and the circle-- the Presidential seal! Blue... does saving the nation have something to do with the president?!

**Blue**: Bow wow wow wow wow!

**Jack**: It does! It does have something to do with saving the nation! We just figured out _Blue's Clues_. I'd sing... but perhaps it's best we just keep this quiet for now. But Blue-- just what is it we need for the president.

**Blue**: Barf arf arf! (_She presents Jack with a sealed envelope..._)

21:58, 21:59, 22:00...


	23. Minute TwentyThree

22:01, 22:02, 22:03

**Jack**: A sealed envelope? (_He tries to rip it open, but Blue barks loudly and he stops._) What's that, Blue? Blue says that this envelope is to be opened only by the President.

**Mysterious Voice**: That's right, Jack!

**Jack**: (_looks around wildly_) What?! Who is that?!

**Mysterious Voice**: It is I, Mysterious Voice. That is all for now, but I shall have more for you later. Goodbye.

**Jack**: Wait! Who are you working for?! Noooooo!!!!

22:58, 22:59, 23:00...


	24. The Final Minute

23:01, 23:02, 23:03...

**Jack**: Thanks so much for all your help today! You really did a great job helping me fend off international terror! Bye! Buh-bye! See ya' lata'! Sweet potatuh! Buh-bye! See ya' real soon! ... ... But wait, just a minute! We know that stopping international terror involves the president and this note, but just what are we supposed to _do _with this note?

**Mysterious Voice**: I have your next assignment. And to provide you with the details, our newest special agent...

**Dora**: Hola! Soy Dora! I need your help to deliver the message! Come on, vamonos!

**Jack**: Nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

23:58, 23:59, 24:00


End file.
